Truth or dare: Axis Note!
by JJ Dragon
Summary: Its truth or dare with the cast of Hetalia and Death Note! Sealed in a creepy studio by 2 hosts is scary enough, but when crack ensues, things can only go declining! Will the cast of both animes handle it? Or will they fall into the Yaoi Pit of Doom?


**Episode 1**

BrightLights: Hello and welcome to Hetalia and Death Note Truth or Dare! We are your hosts; Brightlights!

JJ: And JJ Dragon! Because this is our first episode, we will be making up our own truths and dares.

BrightLights: We hope that you will review your own truths and dares to help us make episode 2!

JJ: Anyway, moving on. BrightLights, please read our first dare!

BrightLights: L, Light and Japan you must all write your names in the Death Note and die at exactly the same time, death and place.

L, Light & Japan: O.O

BrightLights: That dare was donated by Grebby, not us!

JJ: Sorry guys. It's a dare.

L, Light & Japan: *Write names in the Death Note*

/40 seconds later...\

*Studio spontaneously combusts*

JJ: Why did the studio combust?

BrightLights: Maybe the awesomeness of the characters were too much to handle.

JJ: *Shrugs and revives L, Light & Japan* Our next truth is for Near and Germany! The question from Grebby is 'Who is your secret love?'

Near: Nobody. *Glances nervously at Mello*

Germany: Nobody.

Italy: *Bursts into tears*

BrightLights: You're both liars.

Germany: ...Okay... I like Italy...

Italy: *Stops crying and glomps Germany*

JJ: Okay... Moving on to more... Productive things...

BrightLights: Our next dare is for Russia and Mello! Go the rest of the episode without being creepy!

JJ: If you don't do the dare, you will fall into the Yaoi Pit of Doom. Same goes for anyone who refuses or doesn't complete a dare.

Russia: I was unaware I was creepy *Sips Vodka*

Mello: I'm not creepy! Matt, am I creepy?

Matt: *Too engrossed in game* Uh-huh. Sure Mells. Whatever you say.

Mello: *Scowls at Matt*

JJ: LOL :D

BrightLights: The next dare is from-

K: Me! It was from me!

JJ: Oh hey K.

K: My dare idea! Mine I tell you!

BrightLights: Would you like to read it out...?

K: Hellz yeah! Near, you have to call up Light's mom and tell her that you have a crush on Light!

JJ: LOL Xp

BrightLights: Remember, if you fail to do it, you will fall into the Yaoi Pit of Doom.

Italy: Ve~ What's Yaoi?

America: You honestly don't know? Ha!

England: Don't tell him! If he doesn't know, he won't ever know!

Japan: Yaoi is two guys in a relationship.

America: You had to tell him didn't you?

Italy: Like me and Germany?

Light: *Smirks at Italy's cluelessness*

Japan: It's a 'special' relationship.

Italy: Like me and you?

L: Italy, it's better that you didn't know or say it.

Light: *Smirks* Says you L.

BrightLights: Anyway, back to Near's dare.

Mello: But I want to talk about one-sided Yaoi!

JJ: Mello! You said something creepy! *Throws him into the Yaoi Pit of Doom*

Mello: Argh! Why? *Hits the bottom of the pit*

Near: Do I have to?

Mello: *From inside the pit* Oh dear god!

BrightLights: Yes!

K: Yes!

JJ: Yes!

Near: Fine. *calls up Light's mom* hello Mrs Yagami. Just to let you know, I have a crush on Light. *Hangs up embarrassed*

K: LOL

BB: *Enters* Hello peoples!

JJ: Hey BB.

BrightLights: Hi.

K: BB! I haz dare for youz!

BB: ...ok...

BrightLights: Who gave K sugar?

L: No comment...

K: Anyways, your dare is to call someone and tell them you're going to kill them.

BB: *Grins* Sure. Why not?

K: I'm going backstage now... to find caffeine! *Goes backstage*

BB: *Brings out phone and dials a random person from his contact list*

/Meanwhile, backstage...\

K: *Searching through cupboards* Ooh! Sugar! Now, where's my coffee? Ooh! Biscuits! *Phone rings* Oh. *Answers phone* Hello~?

Voice: You're next on my list to kill.

K: Oh. Ok. Got any cake?

/Meanwhile frontstage...\

L: *Perks up like a meerkat* Did someone say cake?

Voice from BB's phone: By the way, do you know where the coffee is?

BB: K! Why the hell are you on my contact list?

Light: No comment... *Thinking* Just as planned!

K: Dunno. But I think I know who did it. And he's going to get the next dare.

BB: ...

K: Just put me on speaker phone! *Is put on speaker phone* Light, I know you did it.

Light: Oh sh-

K: *Cuts Light off* Your dare is to give yourself a wedgie as high as you can. *Creepily* You may ask for help. Kyahahaha!

Light: pfft. That's easy.

K: Oh, I'm not finished yet.

Light: Aww F-

BrightLights: No swearing. This is only a T after all.

Light: *Glares at BrightLights*

K: Anyway~... Then, you must be thrown into a pool of fangirls.

Light: pfft. My fangirls love me.

K: Oh no. Not just any fangirls. LxBB fangirls!

L: O.O

BB: *Smirks*

L: BB, why are you smirking?

BB: No particular reason...

Light: What?

BB: *To K* Why are we not going out yet?

K: Because you're gay.

BB: That may be true...

L: O_O

K: Kyahahaha!

BrightLights: Haha!

JJ: Mwahahahaha!

Commentator: So, will Light complete his dare?

Light: No!

Commentator: Will K find the coffee?

K: I god damn hope so!

Commentator: Look, whose commentating here? Me or you?

England: Just finish the episode before France finds out we didn't invite him!

Russia: *Smirks secretly*

Commentator: Anyways, that's it for episode 1! Please review!

Everyone: Bye!


End file.
